He was Hooked
by Sugarcube18
Summary: She was perfect in every way except that she liked another man. He was hooked on her. Draco and Hermione Dramione


Hermione had never been good at hiding her emotions. She was sad and hurt and this was apparent. She sat in a corridor late at night with her back against the wall and her knees drawn up close to her body. She rested her head on her knees and let out a sob. Sometimes Ronald was so stupid. How could he not see that she had a major crush on him? Sometimes she wondered why she liked him at all. It was really pathetic sometimes.

"Granger?" _Oh god, dear Merlin let that be anyone, but who I think it is._ She looked up and sighed. _Crap, Draco Malfoy. This will certainly complete my evening. _Draco's eyes were almost concerned looking. She almost laughed bitterly at the thought. "Hey, What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Nothing! I'm fine." She said as she hastily wiped her eyes. He sighed and slid down the wall to sit next to her. "What do you want Malfoy?" She asked angrily. He looked at her with a smirk.

"I regards to what Granger, because I can tell you right now that I have a lot of answers to that particular question." She glared.

"Why are you out so late?" She asked.

"Same reason as you, probably."

"I really doubt it." She said before leaning her head back to rest upon the wall. Draco looked at her as though trying to figure her out.

"I'm out this late because I'm upset. Figured that since you were crying you must be pretty upset too." He told her.

"Well, yeah, I'm upset, but probably not for the same reason as you." He looked at her before sighing.

"Probably not," He answered and he left it like that for a few minutes. "What did he do this time?" He said breaking the silence that had set in.

"What?" she asked confused about just what he was getting at.

"The Weasel, What did he do this time?"

"What makes you think I'm this upset over Ronald?" She asked indigenously as she turned her body to face his. He met her gazed coolly

"It's obvious that you like him, especially after the Ball. Who else would you be crying over?" He asked and she realized that he was probably right.

"If it's so obvious then how come he doesn't realize it then?" She huffed and Draco smiled.

"Because he's a complete prick?" He offered. She let a smile grace her face and giggled.

"That might be it." She said her eyes swimming with laughter. He seemed completely enchanted with her eyes at that moment. Then it passed and he bit his lip to try to keep the next comment from coming past his lips.

"You're better than him you know." He whispered and she looked stunned.

"What?" She asked incredulously.

"You're better than Weasley. He doesn't deserve you crying over him." He said honestly.

"I can't control how I feel Malfoy. I just want him to notice me."

"What if he never notices, huh? Are you going to spend your whole life pinning over him?" He asked angrily.

"I DON'T KNOW!" She yelled and he blinked in surprise. There was a silence before he spoke again.

"I know how you feel. I like someone who will never like me right now." He sighed.

"You do?" She asked amazed.

"Yeah, but I'm trying to get over it. She's better than me." He said and Hermione started giggling. He looked frustrated. "What's so funny?"

"Are you finally admitting that someone might be better than you Malfoy?" She asked between giggles and he stared.

"She is," Hermione's laughter stopped at the seriousness in his voice.

"How do you know she doesn't like you?" She asked curiously.

"She just doesn't okay? She likes someone else and she doesn't like me because I'm mean to her." He answered.

"Why are you mean to her if you like her?" Hermione prodded.

"I just… am" He answered in a tired voice. She processed this and smiled lightly.

"You know I should probably make my way back to the common room. It is really late." Draco had closed his eyes as her leaned his head back on the stone behind him. His only response was a nod.

She decided to take a chance. She really did need to move on from Ron. Draco seemed like a nice person who was maybe just misunderstood. She leaned forward and brushed her lips across his. He jumped in surprised and she laughed against his mouth. She moved towards his ear.

"I hope you were talking about me." She told him before removing herself from him and standing up. She had begun to walk off when he called to her.

"Granger!" She turned to look at him as he stood up and walked over to her. He took her face in his hands and pressed their lips together. This kiss was hard, passionate, yet at the same time caring, and …loving? Draco Malfoy in love? Certainly not. Not with her! He pulled away and she looked up at him questioningly. "I was, you know, talking about you." He said almost stumbling over his words. She smiled.

"How long?" She asked and he smirked.

"Longer than Weasley has liked you." She slapped him playfully on the shoulder and he smiled. "Since third year about a week before you slapped me." She smiled now too. She leaned forward and placed and kiss on his mouth. She gently bit his lower lip before pulling away.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked timidly.

"Yeah, definitely, yeah that'd be cool." He answered as she begun to walk away again. He bit his lip after she turned the corner. Why was he always stupid around her? God, he said the stupidest stuff sometimes. It was all because of her. She really was better than him. She was perfect in every way. She had perfect hair. She had the perfect attitude. She had perfect grades. She finally liked him. Draco was hooked.

* * *

**Read and Review for me please! _Sugarcube18_**


End file.
